Even If You're Standing Alone
by vampsluv2bite32
Summary: Sequel to The Seeker And The Snitch. Can be read alone though.  Draco isn't going to take what people are handing him. But when an accident occurs. What will happen? Will he fly off the handle or stay strong?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and to be honest it was extremely hard to write and you'll see why. Anyways here and is and I personally love this story.**

******And for anyone who didn't understand the whole Seeker and Snitch thing: It's saying that Draco is like the snitch, hard to catch if you don't know what you're doing. And Harry is the Seeker. He can catch the snitch even though it's hard. It's saying that Harry captured Draco's heart even though it's nearly impossible. *****

**Disclaimer: P.S. These characters are not mine.**

Draco laid with his head resting on Harry's chest as they laid by the lake. Harry's right arm was wrapped around Draco, holding him close. The dark-haired boy's eyes were closed and his breathing was calm. He was content. After finally coming out they had no peace. Constantly harassed by anyone who thought their relationship was wrong.

"Seeker?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked down into the grey eyes that he loved so much.

"Yeah, Dray?"

"Do you regret it?"

Harry sat up quickly. Draco ended up on the ground completely. Harry's eyes burned holes in Draco's the side of his boyfriend's head.

"Look at me, Draco."

The blonde slowly his eyes and met them with the emerald green ones of Harry Potter.

"How can you ask me that? I love not having to hide our relationship."

Draco looked down at their entwined hands.

"But…what about everyone else?"

A came under Draco's chin and gently raised it so he could lock eyes with his green-eyed lover.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me. I don't give a bloody hell what anyone else thinks. All I care about is you. No one else matters more than you. They never will. I could never regret anything that led me to you. And if I could take all the judgmental idiots away, I would. But I can't. I'll take all the hate they can give me. As long as I have you then I'm okay. How many times do I have to say that I love you before you truly believe me.? I. Love. You."

Draco sighed heavily.

"I know you love me. I do. It's just…it's like the entire world is against us."

Harry smiled sadly.

"You have to stand for what you believe in."

"Even if you're standing alone."

Draco finished. Harry smiled.

"Exactly. It's us against the world."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand.

"Yeah. We better get going. Almost curfew."

"I'll walk you back, yeah?"

Draco nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

The two boys reached the entrance to the Slytherin common room with ten minutes to spare. Harry smiled and pulled his Slytherin against his chest.

"Goodnight, Snitch."

Draco smiled into Harry's neck.

"G'night, Seeker. I love you."

"I love you too."

Harry whispered. He let go and waited for the blonde to enter the portrait before heading back in the other direction, towards Gryffindor Tower. He was half-way there when he heard his name.

"POTTER."

Harry turned his head to see a group of seventh year boys heading towards him. They were from both Slytherin and Gryffindor house. Harry turned and kept walking.

"Hey Potter, I'm talking to you, you fag."

Harry stopped, his hands curled into fists at his side. He spun and glared at the boys with fire in his emerald eyes. The Slytherins and Gryffindors surrounded Harry. Every single one of them had a look of disgust on their faces.

"Fag."

"Pansy."

"Poof."

"Fairie."

Harry gritted his teeth. Ron Weasley stepped forward.

"You're a no good fag, Potter. You deserve to die."

He seethed. Harry remained straight faced but in the inside he was itching to let his temper go. Blaise stepped up .

"Then we'll give him what he deserves."

Ron landed an unexpected punch to Harry's kidney. He doubled over in pain and Blaise then hit him with a strong punch to the temple. Harry hit the floor and was immediately attacked with kicks to his entire body. He curled into himself in attempt to keep himself alive. He opened his eyes and looked up at his attackers and the last thing he saw before he was enveloped in darkness was Ron's foot coming towards his head.

Draco sat in the Great Hall at the end of the Slytherin table all alone. He looked over at his boyfriend's usual spot and found it empty. His eyebrows furrowed. Harry was almost always there before him. He always met him at the Great Hall entrance. He wasn't there today.

Draco pushed the food around his plate. A large shadow cast over him and he looked up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Draco was immediately filled with dread. Harry. It had to be Harry.

"W-what?"

Dumbledore looked remorseful.

"It's Harry."

Tears rushed to his eyes but he held them back.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry was found beaten last night. He seemed to be coming back from the Slytherin's direction. He had almost reached Gryffindor Tower."

"D-do you know who did it? Is it bad?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Several boys were caught. Harry doesn't look good."

Draco turned to look at the rest of the Great Hall.

"Are you all bloody fucking happy now? You're not satisfied until you damage someone, huh? You all deserve what comes to you. You beat Harry-Harry bloody fucking Potter-and now he probably damn close to death because of you. I hope you're fucking happy with yourselves."

Draco turned and left the Great Hall sitting in silence.

****

Draco entered the Hospital Wing and saw Harry laying on one of the beds. He had tons of wires and needles all over. He walked over and took the other boy's pale hand in his own. This skin shouldn't be so white. It wasn't healthy. A tube was coming from Harry's mouth and potions were being pumped into his veins. This shouldn't have been happening. Not to Harry. It wasn't fair. Draco pulled a chair over next to the bed and grabbed his boyfriend's hand in his own again. His head was resting on their entwined hands.

'I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault, Seeker."

Tears burned in his eyes and he slowly let them fall. A single tear ran from his eye and down his cheek onto Harry's hand.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's head shot up as he heard Madame Pomfrey's voice. Pomfrey looked at the blonde Malfoy. His eyes were red from his tears and he was a disheveled mess.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Pomfrey looked defeated.

"I'm not sure. His injuries were severe. He had four broken ribs, a shattered radius and his leg was broken in three places. Thankfully all of those could be easily healed by magic and potions."

Draco knew that wasn't it.

"But?"

Pomfrey sighed.

"But he did receive several blows to the head. Right now he is in a deep coma. I gave him some potions to help."

"You have no hope, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I've talked to Dumbledore and we feel it's best to pull the plug."

Draco's fist clenched and his other hand tightened its grip on Harry slightly.

"NO."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

"You can't give up on him. I'M not giving up on him. So, what? The war's over now and he's not needed. Well he's never given up on anyone. Even me. I won't let you kill him. He'll wake up. If it's in ten days or ten years, I don't give a bloody fucking hell. I'll be here for him. I'll be waiting."

"I'm sorry."

**AN: okay so there you go. Just kidding. Not the end. This was really long as a lone shot and I know it's only 1,000+ words but I kind of want it to be two chapters. So I'll make it two. Next one…I think so. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Part two. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE.**

***Two Months Later***

"Malfoy?"

"What the fuck do you want, Granger?"

Draco sat at the table in the back of the library all by himself.

"Did you love Harry?"

He glared up at the girl.

"Don't talk about him like he's gone."

She blinked and stared at him.

"There's no hope, Malfoy."

He sneered.

"Fuck You. There is hope. It's inside of me. I believe that he'll wake up. None of you may have any hope-Hell you don't even give a fuck-but I do. He had hope for me when I was at my lowest. Now fuck off, Granger."

Draco pushed himself out from the table and walked away. It had been two months since Harry had gone into his coma. When he'd been told Dumbledore wanted to pull the plug, he promised to do everything he could to keep that from happening. Thankfully, Harry had signed all his medical decisions over for Draco to make. And he'd never give up. Harry had too much to live for. And he was too strong not to pull through. Even after all this time.

"Hey Malfoy, you queer."

"What do you want, Zabini?"

The bys who had caused all of this had only gotten four months of detention and had been suspended from any activities for the rest of the year.

"Going to visit your fag buddy and talk about getting all gussied up? Wait…oh yeah. I put him in a coma. Guess our so called savior isn't so strong after all."

Draco's grey eyes flashed dangerously and he reached out and grabbed the other Slytherin's throat. Blaise's back hit the stone with such force it made him wince.

"He's not weak. You and those other fucking idiots beat his head in. You're all cowards. You can hurt an innocent and defenseless person. You tag teamed him. And if it were my choice you'd be worm food. Every. Single. One. And you know I'm capable of it, Blaise. Don't fucking tempt me. You may just end up disappearing so that no one-and I mean NO ONE-will find you. Back. The. Fuck. Off."

Malfoy had a sinister look in his eyes that scared Blaise to no end. He looked like…Lucius. That made him shiver. If Draco was capable of half the shit his father was then Blasie was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Did you fucking hear me? Or are you deaf?"

The Slytherin's hand tightened on Blaise's neck causing the boy's breathing to become more erratic.

"Understand?"

Malfoy sneered.

"Y-yes."

Blaise gasped out with the little amount of oxygen he was able to obtain.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

Blaise turned and ran as fast as he could as soon as Malfoy released his hold on his throat.

****

"Let. Me. Go."

Harry thrashed in the grips of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.

"Calm down, Harry."

"NO. I wan tot see Draco."

He kicked his feet and caught Severus in the shin.

"Ow. You little brat. Stop kicking, Potter."

"LET. ME. GO."

"Calm down, Mr. Potter."

Pomfrey came closer to Harry with a needle filled with a clear liquid.

"FUCK YOU."

"Pomfrey, we have a problem."

Pomfrey eyed Dumbledore and then placed the needle on the bedside tray. She walked over to the spot where Dumbledore stood.

"Mr. Malfoy is here."

Dumbledore said it in a low voice so that Harry couldn't here him. Pomfrey's eyes narrowed.

"I'll handle it."

She went over to the Hospital Wing enterance.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

The blonde Slytherin glared at her.

"I want to see Harry."

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now."

His eyes narrowed. Pomfrey was getting on his nerves, which was not good considering he was already pissed because of Granger.

"Why not? You can't keep me from him."

"There are some complications going on."

He straightened his posture.

"Then as his medical advisor, I have all the right to make all the decisions in his medical needs. You have to inform me of them."

"Mr. Malfoy_"

"DRACO. I want to see him. NOW."

There was a pause.

"FUCK OFF, Snape."

Draco's head shot up.

"You're a fucking liar. Now let me see him before it's you who's in the hospital bed."

"Is that a treat?"

"No shit. Now move or I'll move you."

Pomfrey glared at the Slytherin student.

"Guess that's my answer."

Draco pushed pass the medi-witch and stormed passed her. He headed towards the place where all the beds for injured students. Pomfrey's glare stayed on Draco even after he swept passed her and headed for Harry.

"You mother fucker, let me go."

"Potter, stop it."

"I said NO. I want to see him."

Draco froze as soon as he saw Harry. He was fighting against Severus and Remus' grasps.

"Harry?"

Draco's voice was weak and fragile. Harry's head shot in the direction that the voice came from.

"Draco."

He fought harder against the professor's grips and got away after kicking Severus in the knee and elbowing Remus in the stomach. He ran as fast as his weakened body would allow him to until he reached Draco. His body collided with Draco's, sending the blonde stumbling back. His arms slowly came to wrap around the Gryffindor's waist. He could feel Harry's tears bleed through his shirt.

"Harry, Oh Merlin. Harry."

His arms tightened around the dark-haired boy's waist.

"I missed you so much, Seeker."

Harry laughed.

"I know. I heard you. You never gave up on me. Everyone told you I'd never wake up. But you believed in me. I heard you. You were here everyday. They wanted to take me away. But you wouldn't let them. And I…I had to fight. And I did because I needed to see you again. I needed to hear your voice when it wasn't all sad and I wanted you face to tears free because everything was okay. I felt them. Everyone that landed on me. I felt them. And I wanted to look into your beautiful grey eyes and see them flooding with happiness and I never ever wanted to see them glassy with tears unless they were happy ones. You gave me strength, Dragon. I woke up because of you. Hell, I woke up_**for**_you."

Draco's eyes were flooded with tears and they slowly made their way down his cheeks. As soon as Harry saw the first tears, he reached up and wiped them away.

"Don't cry, Snitch."

Draco laughed and his lips rose into a small smile.

"I love you, Harry."

Harry gave Draco his favorite smile. Harry's smile could brighten a room. One quirk of his lips and it would brighten your entire day. That was just Harry. He was the kind of person who would smile through the pain. He'd be likely to brighten your day, even if he couldn't brighten his own. He was a true savior. Draco was living proof. Harry had saved him from life he didn't want to live and gave him a life worth living for. One where he actually wanted to be alive.

"I love you too, Dray. Always. But can we get out of here. They're trying to make me go back to sleep. They didn't want me to wake up. I heard them."

He whispered the last part into his ear and Draco glared over the top of Harry's head.

"Yeah, love, we're leaving. And we aren't coming back."

Harry nodded against Draco's chest and looked up at the angry face of his boyfriend.

"Okay, Dragon."

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and glared back at the four people standing there. Thye walked out of the Hospital Wing and Draco stopped him.

"I just have one thing to ask before we go."

Harry nodded, signaling Draco to continue.

"Will you marry me?"

Harry's mouth fell open and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"But…gay marriage isn't legal in the wizarding world."

Draco smirked.

"But it is in the muggle world."

Harry's lips rose into a smile.

"I love you, Dray."

"I love you too. Are you going to give me an answer?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Draco. I'll marry you."

**AN: If you want more let me know in a review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
